


Undisclosed Desires

by DeanGirl2Y5



Series: Supernatural Fanfiction Meme [7]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Episode: s04e06 Yellow Fever, F/M, POV Sam Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-09
Updated: 2014-06-09
Packaged: 2018-02-04 01:53:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1762305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeanGirl2Y5/pseuds/DeanGirl2Y5





	Undisclosed Desires

Sam was at a loss.

He noticed the looks his brother and friend sent each other whenever the other wasn't looking. The younger Winchester knew about their feelings for each other, but he didn't push them to confess to each other. They both made him promise not to say anything.

Aline threatened to dye his hair pink. Permanently.

Dean told him he would beat the crap out of him.

So, he stayed out of their love lives.

Still, was it so wrong for him to want Dean and Aline to be happy?

He didn't voice that question to either of them, preferring to keep quiet about it.

Sam watched Dean glance over at Aline, glaring at the man she was currently flirting with before going back to look at the blond in front of him. Aline did the same a few minutes later, except sending her glare toward the blond and clenching her fists while the man went to buy her another drink. They never caught each others' stares. Ever.

Other than that, things were normal for the three of them. Aline and Dean would flirt with each other, call each other names, and initiate prank wars when either one of them was bored, often dragging Sam into them. The only time either one of them came close to confessing was when Dean almost died of ghost fever. Aline denied her real feelings to his face, of course, only saying that she was worried for him.

Just then, an unfamiliar song began to play while both Dean and Aline said goodbye to their "interests" and walked back over to Sam. The three of them were only going to be in town just for one more night since they were taking a little vacation.

Aline plopped down in the seat across from Sam. Dean took the one in between the two of them.

"So?" Sam asked.

"She just wanted to talk," Dean replied, looking over at Aline. "What about Mr. Deeds?"

"He was a total douche," she replied before going to sing the chorus, drumming the table to the beat.

_"I want to reconcile the violence in your heart._

_I want to recognize your beauty's not just a mask._

_I want to exorcise the demons from your past._

_I want to satisfy the undisclosed desires in your heart."_

Dean grinned before wrapping an arm around her. She blushed profusely.

"Gotta love Muse."

"There's a better muse for you, ya know," Dean teased.

She raised an eyebrow. "You offering?"

"You know it."

Sam rolled his eyes at the two of them before taking a sip of his beer. 

*~*~*~*SPN*~*~*~*


End file.
